


Hujan Musim Panas

by PrimatamaNabil (Private0201)



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bahasa Indonesia, Drama, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, GFRIEND - Freeform, M/M, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private0201/pseuds/PrimatamaNabil
Summary: Satu tahun setelah ulang tahun Marshall ke-7, seluruh anggota Paw Patrol mendapatkan kabar bahwa Ryder dan seseorang akan ditugaskan keluar kota cukup lama. Sementara itu, acara bakat antar-kota akan segera digelar di Adventure Bay dan saatnya Paw Patrol tampil sekali lagi dengan satu anggota yang ditugaskan keluar. Bisakah mereka menyelesaikan semua misi dengan baik?





	Hujan Musim Panas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Summer Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228037) by [Private0201](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private0201/pseuds/Private0201)



> Hello hello! Nabil kembali dengan cerita baru~ /plak
> 
> Jadi sebenernya cerita ini udah lama ada di draft selama... kurang lebih hampir sebulan semenjak **Summer Rain** nya GFriend rilis. Udah kebayang draft kecil-kecilan tentang alur ceritanya, dan baru bisa dikembangkan sekarang.
> 
> Dan RoZu butuh banyak asupan lagi hiks  
> So here they are, the main star of this fic! Kalo di _Siganeul Dallyeoseo_ Chase yang jadi 'pemeran utama', sekarang gantian Rocky yang jadi pemeran utamanya. Isi cerita ini ada fluff tapi ada juga angstnya sih, but don't worry, things will be good in the ending!
> 
> Without further ado, silahkan dibaca cerita ~~asupan yang baru selesai setelah drafting satu setengah bulan~~ "Hujan Musim Panas"!
> 
> (Disarankan membuka [lagu Summer Rain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZsYwEV_ge4Y) dan di play saat masuk ke bagiannya.)

“Hei, tidak terasa sudah setahun semenjak penampilan _Me Gustas Tu_ kita.” Rocky duduk di sebelah Zuma yang sedang bersantai.

“Ah? Iya kah?” Zuma menoleh ke arah kakaknya. “Ah iya, hawi ini ulang tahun Mawshall yang ke 8 ya…”

Musim panas akhirnya datang kembali. Memang, sudah satu tahun semenjak acara kejutan ulang tahun itu. Sebuah rencana yang awalnya hanya wacana, terwujudkan dengan kerja sama antar lima anjing. Marshall, yang saat itu berulang tahun, masih mengingat dengan jelas semua yang terjadi di hari spesialnya tahun lalu.

Rocky dan Zuma sedang berada di bawah pohon di sekitaran markas, sedang bersantai di pagi hari. Mentari sudah bersinar cukup terang, dan kebanyakan tugas mereka sudah selesai.

“Yap. Kata Marshall dia tidak ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya secara besar-besaran tahun ini. Dia memintanya sendiri kepada Ryder, kamu ingat?” Rocky menghela nafas lega. “Aku masih ingat saat aku merasa sangat gugup waktu itu, karena itu merupakan penampilan pertama kita, dan benar-benar pertama kalinya kita berdansa dengan dua kaki.”

“Iya. Aku juga ingat, aku sangat gugup. Bahkan, aku masih ingat genggamanmu yang mencoba mewemukkan tulang tanganku.” Zuma tertawa kecil dan tersenyum. “Kiwa-kiwa… tahun ini akan ada kejadian apa ya?”

“Entah, Zuma. Hidup itu… penuh kejutan, kan?” Rocky balas tertawa.

“Betul, sepewti saat aku dipaksa mengaku kepadamu bahwa aku suka kepadamu. Itu saja bahkan sebuah kejutan yang aku tidak pewkiwakan, walaupun aku mengewti Chase sudah tahu.” muka Labrador coklat itu merona merah.

“Ah, itu. Toh, itu semua… sepadan dengan yang kamu rasakan sekarang kan?” Rocky menggoda adiknya dengan menjilat pipinya pelan.

“B-bewisik.” Zuma makin merona mukanya dan membenamkan mukanya ke dada Rocky sambil memukul kakaknya pelan.

“Iya iya, aku diam.” Rocky terkikik dan mengelus punggung Zuma.

* * *

 

“Hei, kalian berdua! Pasangan yang sedang kasmaran!” tiba-tiba Rocky dan Zuma mendengar teriakan dari belakang mereka.

“S-siapa!?” Zuma membalas dengan nada panik. “Siapa yang kasmawan! Kamu tahu aku dan Wocky suka sepewti ini saat kalian semua tidak ada, Chase!” bantahnya kembali sambil melepas pelukannya.

“Iya, iya, aku mengerti kok.” Ternyata yang memanggil mereka adalah Chase. Dia hanya tertawa mendengar respon Zuma yang terdengar sangat panik sambil menghampiri mereka. “Aku paham kalian lebih suka menikmati waktu untuk bercengkrama dengan satu sama lain secara pribadi.”

“Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa, Chase?” Rocky bertanya. Mukanya tidak menunjukkan rona merah sama sekali.

“I-iya, ada apa sih tiba-tiba memanggil kami?” namun berbanding terbalik dengan Zuma yang sangat merah mukanya.

“Marshall sudah mau memulai perayaan kecil-kecilannya. Kalian tidak ikut mendoakan dia?” tanya Chase.

“Ah, iya! Kami lupa kalau acaranya pagi ini!” Rocky menepuk dahinya pelan dan menarik tangan Zuma. “Ayo dek! Kita lebih baik ke ruang santai sekarang.”

“Tentu, ayo!” Zuma mengikuti Chase dan Rocky menuju ke markas.

Di sana, ternyata Skye dan Rubble sudah menunggu bersama dengan anjing yang berulang tahun, Marshall, dan pemilik mereka, Ryder.

“Kalian dari mana saja, heh?” Rubble langsung menyambut kedua pasang adik-kakak yang baru saja masuk ke markas.

“Ah, maaf. Kami terlalu terbawa suasana dengan pagi yang cerah hingga lupa kalau acaranya pagi ini.” Rocky menjulurkan lidahnya pelan sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

“Sebenawnya salahku juga sih, aku tewlalu santai, haha.” Zuma juga meminta maaf sambil meringis.

“Dasar, bilang saja kalian sedang enak-enakan berdua!” ledek Marshall.

“Nyatanya sih, dek.” Chase tertawa.

“Ya sudah, tidak masalah. Ayo, kalian berdua duduk di tempat kalian. Ulang tahun Marshall akan aku mulai jika semua sudah berkumpul.” pinta Ryder.

“Baik, Ryder! Maaf, sekali lagi.” Zuma dan Rocky meminta maaf bersamaan.

“Aw, kalian meminta maaf bersamaan!” Skye tertawa kecil. “Imut, seperti biasa.”

“Jangan dibicarakan seperti itu ah! Kasihan, nanti ada yang cemburu.” ledek Rocky sambil melirik Marshall dan tertawa, yang sontak membuat Marshall merah mukanya.

“Chaaaase!” Marshall merengek mengadu, dan semuanya tertawa saja.

* * *

 

Setelah semua berdoa untuk kebaikan Marshall, mereka mulai menyantap hidangan yang sudah disiapkan Ryder untuk tim. Kebanyakan makanan terbuat dari bahan dasar yang aman untuk anjing.

“Oh iya, aku ada kabar yang mungkin sedikit mengejutkan.” Ryder tiba-tiba berbicara di tengah jamuan makanan.

“Kenapa, Wyder?” Zuma yang paling duluan bertanya.

“Dan kabar ini ada hubungannya denganmu, Zuma.” Ryder membalas.

“Eh?” Zuma menaikan alisnya, dan semuanya berhenti makan untuk sejenak.

“Kalian ingat kan waktu kita pertama kali menjadi tim _Sea Patrol_ saat awal musim panas?” Ryder bertanya, dan semuanya mengangguk pelan.

“Ternyata kabar kesuksesan kita dalam menangani keadaan di pantai sudah terdengar ke Anjeleau Marine. Aku dapat kabar dari ibu walikota bahwa kita diminta untuk melatih beberapa calon penjaga pantai.” Ryder memberi tahu kabar yang dimaksud. “Dan, aku diminta untuk mengajak salah satu dari kalian, satu saja. Aku berpikir mungkin Zuma cocok untuk tugas ini, tapi aku mau bertanya. Kamu mau dan siap?”

“Hmm… siapa saja yang harus dilatih, Wyder?” tanya Zuma.

“Ada beberapa anjing juga yang dilatih menjadi penjaga pantai, setahuku.” Ryder mengusap dagunya. “Tapi yang pasti mereka semua berasal dari sekolah khusus untuk pelatihan penjaga pantai.”

“Berapa lama acaranya, kalau kita boleh tahu?” Marshall menggaruk kupingnya.

“Satu bulan.” jawab Ryder.

“SATU BULAN!?” Semua kaget dengan jawaban tersebut. Rocky hampir tersedak minumannya sendiri.

“Kak!” Zuma panik dan mencoba memijit leher Rocky.

“A-aku tidak apa-apa.” Rocky terbatuk-batuk dan mengangguk pelan. “I-itu… waktu yang sangat lama.”

“Iya, memang, aku sendiri agak kaget dengan jangka waktu yang diberikan. Namun, bagaimanapun mereka sudah meminta.” Ryder mengangkat bahunya. “Kamu siap, Zuma? Sama seperti saat aku pergi tahun lalu, kendali markas akan ada di bawah Chase dan Rocky.”

Zuma terdiam sejenak dan memandang teman-temannya. Dia menatap Rocky dengan cukup lama. Rocky mengangguk, mengiyakan rencana Ryder.

“…baik, aku siap. Memang sih, aku pasti akan kangen dengan kalian semua. Tapi, Paw Patrol hawus siap dengan segala tugas.” Zuma menghela nafas.

“Kamu yakin? Tidak terpaksa?” Ryder mencoba meyakinkannya.

“Semoga tidak tewpaksa.” Zuma mengangguk sekali lagi.

“Baik, kita berangkat besok pagi. Persiapkan dulu apa saja yang kamu ingin bawa, nanti kita berangkat dengan _hovercraft_ milikmu. Untuk makan dan minum sih sudah disiapkan, namun mungkin jika kamu ingin membawa sesuatu yang bisa menenangkanmu dari perasaan kangen dari rumah, boleh.” Ryder menjelaskan.

“Semua sudah ada di wumahku, sih. Tapi mungkin ada bebewapa dawi wuang santai yang aku bisa bawa. Kalian tidak kebewatan, kan?” Zuma bertanya kepada teman-temannya.

“Tentu, Zuma! Kami tidak keberatan. Hati-hati besok.” Rubble mengiyakan.

“Sebuah kabar yang mengejutkan di ulang tahun Marshall ya.” celetuk Skye.

“Iya, haha. Aku kira kabar kejutannya untukku!” tawa Marshall yang ikut mengundang tawa dari kelima anjng yang lain.

“Dasar.” Chase hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil pura-pura menjitak Marshall.

“Sakit ih kak!” Marshall balas berpura-pura kesakitan.

“Biar, bwee!” Chase menjulurkan lidahnya.

“Sudah, sudah. Kita lebih baik selesaikan makanan kita sekarang. Setelah ini, kalian bebas melakukan apa saja. Tapi, jika ada panggilan tugas, kalian semua harus siap.” Ryder tertawa kecil dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

“Baik, Ryder!” Semua menjawab dengan kompak dan memakan makanan mereka kembali.

* * *

 

“Wocky, kamu… yakin tidak apa-apa?” Zuma bertanya kepada kakaknya setelah mereka selesai makan.

“Tentu. Toh, ini tugas. Dan kita bisa berkomunikasi dengan kalung anjing kita setiap malam sebelum kamu beristirahat, kan?” Rocky mengelus kepala Zuma pelan.

“…aku hawap sih. Aku bewhawap aku bisa setidaknya mendengar kabar dawimu setiap malam.” Zuma sedikit terisak. “Jujur, aku tidak mau pewgi sendiwi. Aku tidak ingin bewpisah denganmu lebih dari sehawi, sebetulnya.”

“Hei, Zuma. Tak perlu menangis.” Rocky menyeka air mata Zuma yang keluar dari matanya. “Tenang saja, Zuma. Apa kamu mau membawa bantal milikku agar kamu tidak merasa kangen?” Candanya.

“D-dasar… boleh saja, sih…” Zuma ikut menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum malu.

“Tenang, dek. Hanya sebulan. Kalau kamu menikmati masa-masa di Anjeleau Marine, pasti satu bulan itu tidak terasa. Dan mungkin saja kamu malah bakal kangen dengan orang-orang di Anjeleau Marine.” Rocky menenangkan anjing Labrador itu.

“B-baik… aku akan coba…” Zuma mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

“Itu senyuman yang aku minta. Ya sudah, besok saja ya aku kasih bantalku?” tanya Rocky.

“Boleh kak. Setidaknya aku bisa mengingat baumu saat di sana.” Zuma terkikik pelan.

“Aku sudah tahu itu.” Anjing abu-abu itu berjalan keluar dari markas. “Mau ikut bermain bola dengan yang lain?”

“Sepewtinya boleh.” Zuma mengikutinya.

* * *

 

Keesokan harinya…

“Semua barang sudah dipersiapkan?” tanya Ryder. “Err, maaf, aku titip tasku.” Dia juga memasukkan tas miliknya ke dalam bagasi _hovercraft_ milik Zuma.

“Sudah! Aku membawa beberapa hal yang bisa menolongku jika aku merasa kangen dengan rumah.” Zuma menunjuk ke sebuah tas.

“Zuma, tunggu!” Rocky mendatangi mereka berdua dengan bantal di giginya. “Aku sudah berjanji, kan?” Dia menaruh bantal yang dia gigit di kursi _hovercraft_ Zuma.

“Kamu menjanjikan apa pada Zuma, Rocky?” tanya Ryder. Yang lain tiba-tiba datang dan menghampiri mereka bertiga.

“Umm… Wocky… bewjanji akan membawakan bantalnya… untukku…” Zuma terdengar malu-malu saat menjawab.

“Aww, aku mengerti itu. Terkadang juga Marshall membawa bola tenis dariku jika dia harus pergi jauh tanpaku. Kita hanya sudah terbiasa saja sih, jadi aman-aman saja.” Chase terharu dengan jawaban Zuma.

“Ah, iyakah? Dia pernah?” tanya Skye.

“Yep. Pernah. Walaupun hanya bola tenis sih, tapi bagiku itu mengingatkanku kepadanya.” Marshall mencoba mengingat misinya yang mengharuskan dia pergi ke luar kota tanpa Chase. “3 hari sih, tidak sepadan dengan Zuma sekarang. Tapi aku yakin kamu bisa jika kamu menikmatinya, semua akan terasa cepat. Mungkin itu baru hari pertama, tapi tiba-tiba tanpa terasa sudah hari ke 29 saja.” Marshall tersenyum.

“Kami juga akan merindukanmu, Zuma. Seseorang yang sangat hiperaktif dalam berbagai permainan tentu sangat aku butuhkan jika kita bermain lempar tangkap bola.” canda Rubble, yang sontak disambut dengan tawa dari yang lain.

“Jadi selama ini pewtemanan kita hanya sebatas lempar tangkap bola, Wubble?” Zuma marah dengan nada bercanda.

“Jika iya, terus kenapa?” Rubble ikut tertawa.

“Dasar teman tidak bewguna!” Zuma berpura-pura menampar Rubble seperti dalam adegan sinetron. Rubble pun ikutan pura-pura tertampar.

“Jahat!” Rubble menangis sambil tertawa. Tawa dari yang lain tidak terbendungkan lagi.

“Ah, semestinya kalian aku nominasikan di penghargaan Oscar selanjutnya sebagai aktor terbaik.“ Ryder hampir tidak bisa menahan gelak tawanya. “Oh iya, kita harus berangkat sekarang.” Dia naik ke kursi penumpang milik Zuma.

“Aku pun hampir terjungkal karenanya, aduh…” Skye tertawa kencang sambil menitikkan air mata.

“Dek, aku baru mengerti kamu punya bakat akting yang sangat bagus.” Rocky merangkul Zuma sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak juga.

“E-ehehe…” Zuma malu mendengar ucapan Rocky dan memeluknya dengan erat. “Aku pasti akan kangen kakak.”

“Sama,  aku juga. Tapi setidaknya… kalau kamu betul-betul kangen, saat malam, coba telpon aku. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak tidur sebelum kamu menelpon, dek.” Rocky membalas pelukan Zuma.

“Tentu.” Zuma melepas pelukannya. Dia mendatangi yang lain dan memeluk mereka satu per satu.

“Hati-hati, Zuma.” Rubble menepuk bahu anjing Labrador itu.

“Ajari mereka yang benar ya! Jangan terlalu memikirkan tentang kami.” Skye menyemangati Zuma.

“Tenang saja, Zuma. Setidaknya, jika ada misi yang berhubungan dengan air, Rocky akan melakukannya.” canda Chase, yang dibalas dengan pukulan lembut Zuma di bahunya.

“Kami akan menjaga Rocky selama kamu tidak ada, Zuma. Tenang saja. Semangat ya.” Marshall menepuk bahu Zuma dan mengelusnya dengan kasar.

“Baik, Mawshall. Tewima kasih. Kalian juga, tewima kasih banyak.” Zuma memberikan senyuman yang manis kepada keempat kawan-kawannya.

“Sama-sama.” Mereka menjawab dengan kompak.

Zuma segera naik ke _hovercraft_ miliknya dan menyalakan mesinnya. “Siap, Wyder?”

“Siap. Ayo!” Ryder berpegangan ke pegangan yang ada di kursi penumpang.

“Kita berangkat!” Zuma langsung melaju dengan kencang, meninggalkan teman-temannya. “Selamat tinggal, semuanya! Sampai bertemu di musim gugur!”

“Selamat tinggal!” Yang lain membalas salam Zuma sambil melambaikan tangan mereka. Perlahan-lahan, Zuma dan Ryder hilang dari pandangan mereka.

“Rocky, kamu tidak apa-apa kan?” Skye menghampiri anjing abu-abu itu.

“Tidak, tenang saja! Ayo, kita lebih baik beres-beres di markas!” Rocky berjalan masuk ke dalam markas.

“Aku akan membersihkan rumahku dulu, baru membantumu, Rocky. Chase, Skye, Marshall, temani dia dulu ya!” Rubble berjalan menuju rumahnya dan mulai membersihkan rumah anjingnya yang penuh dengan debu dari misi-misi sebelumnya yang membutuhkan alat-alat berat.

“Ayo, Chase.” Marshall masuk, menyusul Rocky.

“Tunggu, dek! Skye, ayo!” Chase berlari mengejar mereka berdua.

“Hei! Jangan tinggalkan aku!” Skye mengejar mereka semua.

* * *

 

Setelah selesai membereskan markas, tiba-tiba Paw Patrol menerima panggilan.

“Eh?” Chase, yang kebetulan sedang menjaga lantai atas, menjawab panggilan tersebut.

“Halo, Chase. Apa Ryder ada?” ternyata ibu walikota Goodway yang menelpon mereka.

“Hai, bu. Maaf, Ryder dan Zuma sudah berangkat menuju Anjeleau Marine. Saya yang bertugas menjaga markas selama mereka pergi, bu. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?” Chase menjawab dengan sopan.

“Chase, tidak perlu seformal itu!” tawa ibu Goodway membuat Chase sedikit tersipu malu. “Ngomong-ngomong, aku butuh sedikit bantuan. Chickaletta menghilang dari tasnya, lagi. Bisa tolong bantu aku mencarinya? Tadi sih terakhir dia ada di tasku, namun saat aku membersihkan patungnya, dia menghilang. Dan… Chase, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan bersamamu dan Skye nanti.” Ibu walikota menjelaskan.

“Hah? Ada urusan apa, kira-kira?” Chase penasaran.

“Sepertinya akan lebih mudah untuk dibicarakan langsung daripada di sini, Chase. Kamu mengerti kan?” Ibu walikota menjawab.

“Baik. Aku tidak akan memanggil semuanya, tapi aku akan membawa Marshall dan Skye bersamaan. Mohon tunggu sebentar ya bu.” Chase menghubungi kedua temannya dari markas. “Skye, Marshall, masuk!”

“Hei, Chase! Ada apa?” Marshall yang pertama kali merespon.

“Chase? Apa ada misi baru untuk kita?” Skye juga membalas.

“Ibu walikota membutuhkan kita. Kalian berdua naik ke lantai atas sekarang, kita harus pergi.” Chase memberitahukan keperluannya dengan singkat.

“Siap, laksanakan!” Keduanya membalas dengan bersamaan, dan langsung menutup sambungan.

“Akan aku tunggu kalian. Terima kasih, Chase!” Ibu walikota menutup teleponnya. Pada saat bersamaan, Marshall dan Skye keluar dari lift.

“Kalian siap?” tanya Skye kepada Chase dan Marshall.

“YANG LOMPAT TERAKHIR TELUR BUSUK!” Chase langsung berlari ke perosotan, meninggalkan kedua temannya.

“HEI! CURANG!” Marshall mengejar kakaknya.

“KALIAN YANG CURANG!” Skye melompat masuk ke dalam perosotan sambil tertawa.

Setelah mereka bertiga siap dengan kendaraan mereka, ketiga anjing itu langsung pergi ke Balai Kota.

* * *

 

“Maaf membuat kalian repot di waktu luang kalian, Chase, Marshall, dan Skye!” Ibu walikota menyambut mereka di Balai Kota sambil mencari di mana ayam kesayangannya.

“Jadi… uh, apa aku boleh meminjam tasmu sebentar?” Chase meminta tasnya kepada ibu walikota untuk mencium bau dari Chickaletta.

“Tentu, silahkan.” Ibu Goodway membuka tasnya dan membiarkan Chase mengendus baunya.

“Kamu berhasil mendapatkan baunya?” tanya Marshall.

“Tentu. Di-di… HATCHIM!” Chase bersin agak keras. Memang, Chase punya reaksi alergi terhadap beberapa bulu. Dia bersin hingga terpental dari posisinya.

“Kak!” Marshall langsung menghampiri dan menolongnya, dibantu dengan Skye.

“D-dia ada di dalam gedung.” Chase mendengus sebentar, dan mencoba mengikuti baunya.

“Oke, sementara Chase mencari… aku mau meminta tolong lagi kepada kalian untuk bulan depan. Aku sengaja memberi tahu kalian sekarang, jaga-jaga jika kalian tidak punya waktu cukup untuk berlatih karena tugas.” Ibu walikota berpaling ke kedua anjing yang tidak mencari.

“Hee?” Skye dan Marshall saling tatap. Mereka memikirkan hal yang sama.

“Sepertinya kalian sudah mengerti.” Dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

“Tentu, kami mengerti. Tapi, untuk acara apa, bu?” tanya Skye.

“Umm, acara bakat antar-kota sih. Untuk tahun ini, Adventure Bay diminta untuk menjadi tuan rumah, dan ibu berpikir akan mengirim kalian sebagai perwakilan. Kalian tetap bisa tampil walaupun tanpa Zuma, kan? Setahu ibu, dia juga salah satu penari yang paling kuat.” Ibu walikota menaruh tangannya di dagu.

“Tentu, Marshall bisa kok. Walaupun dia juga tidak sekuat Zuma, tapi kami bisa asalkan kami bersama.” Skye mengangguk dan melirik Marshall.

“Aku rasa… latihan sebulan tidak akan berat bagiku, haha.” Marshall menggaruk kepalanya, menjulurkan lidahnya. “Kami waktu itu hanya diberi kesempatan 5 hari untuk berlatih, itupun dengan serangan psikologis dari kabar kecelakaan Ryder. Tentu semuanya merasa tidak fokus saat itu.” lanjutnya.

“Iya, iya. Aku mengerti. Makanya, aku memberitahukan kalian sekarang, agar kalian bisa latihan dengan maksimal. Tapi… kalo dipikir-pikir, dengan waktu yang sangat sempit namun intensif, kalian bisa tampil dengan hebat. Aku yakin kalian bisa.” Ibu walikota mengangguk senang.

“Ah, ibu berlebihan.” Skye tertawa malu, begitu pula Marshall.

“Ketemu!” Chase keluar dari gedung Balai Kota sambil membawa Chickaletta di atas kepalanya. Ayam itu langsung berkeok dan melompat dari kepala Chase, menghampiri ibu Goodway.

“Chickaletta! Dasar ayam nakal. Ibu mencarimu ke mana-mana! Ini, sudah saatnya dirimu makan siang!” Ibu walikota mengeluarkan tongkol jagung dari tasnya.

“Chase, saat tadi kamu mencari Chickaletta, ibu walikota meminta kita suatu hal.” Skye menaikkan alisnya. “Boleh kan ya? Katanya ini untuk acara bakat antar-kota.”

“Hmm, menari lagi ya? Asalkan kamu ada lagu baru sih, tak masalah.” Chase mengangguk.

“Aku punya, sebenarnya. Dan mungkin agak cocok dengan musim panas ini.” Skye mengangguk.

“Baguslah!” Marshall menjulurkan lidahnya dengan senang. “Berarti kita bisa mulai latihan!”

“Yep, tentu!” Skye tersenyum.

“Oh iya, bu, apa ada lagi yang bisa kami bantu?” Chase bertanya kepada ibu walikota.

“Semoga untuk sementara cukup. Terima kasih ya, kalian semua! Semoga sukses latihannya!” Ibu walikota memperbolehkan ketiga anjing itu untuk pulang.

“Sama-sama, bu!” Semua menjawab dengan kompak dan langsung pergi dengan kendaraan mereka.

* * *

 

Sementara itu, di markas…

“Rocky, aku bukannya meragukanmu, tapi kamu yakin bakal tahan tanpa Zuma selama sebulan?” Rubble sedang mengobrol dengan Rocky di ruang santai sambil menonton Apollo Si Anjing Super.

“Sejujurnya… aku tidak bisa sih. Tapi ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Toh, ini tugas dari Ryder, dan dia berjanji akan menelponku setiap malam. Semoga saja aku bisa tahan.” Rocky menyeka air mata yang menetes sedikit dari matanya.

“Aku… bisa lihat betapa sedihnya dirimu, Rocky. Aku mengerti. Jujur, jika aku dipaksa untuk berpisah dengan kalian selama sehari saja, aku tidak akan bisa. Memang, aku anjing tangguh saat kalian menemukanku terjebak di teluk, tapi setelah aku sadar aku mempunyai keluarga yang sangat menyayangiku, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa kalian.” Rubble menghela nafas. “Maaf, kamu jadi melihat sisi lembutku.”

“Aku sudah mengerti sifat kalian semua semenjak kita semua mengaku, Rubble. Tidak perlu meminta maaf.” Rocky mendengus. “Terima kasih, Rubble.”

“Sama-sama. Jika kamu butuh teman curhat lagi, kita semua siap mendengarkanmu kok.” Rubble mengangguk dan memalingkan wajahnya ke televisi lagi.

“Baik, aku mengerti.” Rocky mengangguk dan memakan kue yang diambil Rubble untuk mereka sambil merebahkan kepalanya ke bantal ruang santai. “ _Memang sih… rasanya pasti kangen… tapi aku harus kuat untuk dia._ ” pikir anjing abu itu.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

“Kami pulang!” Marshall masuk paling duluan. “Rocky, Rubble, kita diminta untuk tampil lagi!” Dia langsung mengabarkan apa yang dia dengar tadi.

“Wah? Iya kah?” Rubble bangkit dari posisinya.

“Kapan?” Rocky bertanya.

Chase dan Skye masuk bersamaan. Mereka sedang berdiskusi tentang lagu baru yang dimaksud Skye, hingga akhirnya pintu masuk tertutup. “Kawan-kawan, Skye ingin memberi tahu tentang lagu baru yang akan kita bawakan.” Chase membiarkan Skye berbicara.

“Jadi… judul lagunya itu sendiri adalah _Summer Rain_ , dan kalian tahu sendiri siapa yang membawakannya. Lagunya benar-benar baru, jadi ini kesempatan kita untuk mencobanya!” Skye mengeluarkan sebuah kaset. “Bisa kita cek di sini.”

“Rubble, kamu tidak keberatan kan?” Rocky bertanya kepada temannya, sadar bahwa acara favoritnya akan diganggu dengan sesi latihan.

“Tidak. Aku lebih tertarik dengan lagu baru itu, sejujurnya.” Rubble tersenyum meringis. “Silahkan saja, Skye!”

Skye memasukkan kaset tersebut ke televisi ruang santai dan mengajak yang lain untuk menyaksikan tariannya. Semua duduk, dan menonton dengan seksama.

“Oh iya, aku lupa. Ini, lirik lagunya sudah diterjemahkan dari bahasa Korea.” Skye memberikan sebuah kertas yang berisi lirik lagu dari _Summer Rain_.

“Boleh aku?” Rocky meminta untuk memegan kertasnya, karena dia yang ada di tengah.

“Tentu.” Marshall mengoper kertas tersebut kepada Rocky. Rocky membaca dengan perlahan, sambil mendengarkan lagunya.

Dengan nada sendu, bersama alunan piano yang indah, kelima anjing tersebut hanyut ke dalam cerita yang disuguhkan lagu tersebut. Berbicara tentang seseorang yang bersyukur atas kehadiran orang special yang muncul secara mendadak, layaknya hujan di musim panas, dia berharap bisa selalu mengenang semua kenangan mereka di musim panas, walaupun semua kenangan indah itu akan segera berakhir.

Tanpa disadari, Rocky, Marshall, dan Rubble menitikkan air mata. Rocky yang terlebih dahulu ketahuan.

“Rocky!” Chase sadar setelah melihat kertas lirik yang dipegang Rocky tiba-tiba muncul bercak air.

“E-eh!?” Rocky segera menyeka air matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. “Ke-kenapa aku menangis?” Dia terdiam sejenak dan menyentuh mukanya. Skye langsung menghentikan video tersebut.

“R-Rocky, tenang, a-aku juga menangis kok.” Marshall berusaha menenangkan Rocky dengan menunjukkan air mata yang berlinang dari bola matanya. “A-Aku mengerti kamu sangat me-merindukan Zuma saat ini, m-makanya dirimu menangis. Aku mengerti.” Marshall terisak. Dia merangkul Rocky dan mengelus pundaknya.

Skye dan Chase hanya bisa terdiam melihat mereka berdua. Skye sadar Rubble juga menangis, tapi dia memilih untuk diam saja.

“Eh… maaf, memang, lagu ini mempunyai makna yang lebih sedih dibandingkan _Rough_ , pada tahun lalu. Aku minta maaf telah membuat kalian menangis.” Skye menunduk malu.

“Tidak perlu, Skye. Ini bagus kok, kami hanya terbawa suasana. Itu saja. Kita sepakat latihan untuk lagu ini, ya?” Rocky bertanya kepada yang lain.

“Tentu. Ini bagus. Dan aku lihat gerakannya lebih khusus untuk setiap anggota, jadi ini bisa menjadi tarian unik. Tidak seperti waktu tahun lalu, di mana gerakan kita kebanyakan sama semua.” Rubble mengiyakan sambil mengelap air matanya.

“Baik, jikalau begitu. Maaf, Rocky, Marshall, seka air mata kalian dulu.” Skye meminta kepada mereka yang menangis.

“Arf! Selang air!” Chase meniru suara Marshall, dan keluarlah selang air dari tas Marshall. Chase mendorong mangkuk miliknya yang ada di ruang santai, dan mengarahkan selangnya secara manual. “Arf! Air!” Chase menyiram sedikit air di mangkuknya, dan segera menghentikannya.

“Kalian, minumlah. Atau, cuci muka kalian. Mata kalian berdua sedikit bengkak.” Chase ikut meminta. Mereka mengangguk, dan mencuci muka mereka dengan air tersebut. Rubble juga ikutan.

Skye dan Chase tidak meledek Rubble, karena mereka sebenarnya juga ikut menangis. Namun, karena Skye sudah terbiasa, dan Chase selalu berhasil menyembunyikan emosinya, mereka tidak menangis.

* * *

 

Setelah semuanya siap, Paw Patrol memulai latihan mereka. Mereka menghafalkan lagunya terlebih dahulu.

“Jadi, pembagian lagunya ini mungkin agak sedikit tidak merata. Rubble mempunyai baris lebih sedikit dibandingkan yang lain…” Skye melihat kertas liriknya.

“Kok?” Rubble komplain.

“Iya, tapi gerakanmu mungkin agak lebih banyak.” Skye menjelaskan. “Bagaimana jika kita coba dulu?” Usulnya.

“Boleh deh. Arf! Pengeras suara!” Chase mengeluarkan pengeras suara dari tasnya dan menyambungkannya kepada pemutar musik milik Skye.

Skye memutar versi instrumentalnya dan semuanya bersiap dengan kertas lirik mereka. Rubble yang bernyanyi pertama.

“ **Hujan di musim panas, yang turun dengan tiba-tiba… cinta pun datang kepadaku, secara mendadak.** ” Rubble bernyanyi dengan suara yang merdu.

“ **Rintik hujan membuatku terjaga, sama, seperti dirimu…** ” Chase melanjutkan nyanyian Rubble.

“ **Emosi tercampur dengan bau tanah, perasaanku tidak karuan…** ” sambung Marshall.

“ **Datanglah kepadaku, payungi aku dari hujan ini…** ” Skye pura-pura membuat gestur payung. “ **Aku mohon…** ” sahut yang lain.

“ **Apakah, ini keajaiban?** ” Rocky memulai bagian _reff_.

“ **Semua kenangan ini, waktu yang sangat indah. Terima kasih kau telah, menjadi penyegarku. Seperti musim panas, ini sangatlah indah… cerita suci, kita berdua.** ” Mereka bernyanyi bersama-sama, namun Skye segera mematikan musiknya setelah selesai bagian itu.

“Maaf, tadi aku mendengar ada yang salah kunci.” Skye menatap ke keempat anjing cowok itu.

“Err, aku akui aku yang agak sedikit salah.” Rubble tersipu malu. “Aku sempat kebingungan itu nadanya seperti apa, dan aku malah salah menyanyikannya.” Dia meminta maaf.

“Ah, bagian yang mana?” Chase bertanya.

“’Seperti musim panas, ini sangatlah indah.’ Yang itu, Chase.” Rubble membacakan liriknya.

“Oh, yang itu nadanya tinggi di bagian ‘ti’ dan ‘nas’, juga ‘sang’ dan ‘indah’.” Chase menyanyikan ulang liriknya.

“Oh, mengerti mengerti. Terima kasih, maaf ya.” Rubble berterima kasih.

“Tentu. Mau diulang lagi di bagian awal?” tanya Chase.

“Boleh. Tolong.” Rocky mengiyakan.

Mereka berlatih untuk nyanyian cukup lama, dan mereka berhasil menghafalkan bagian mereka dalam sehari.

“Sekarang, masalah tariannya yang bakal sedikit sulit…” Skye mengusap mukanya.

“Bagaimana kalau besok saja? Kita punya banyak waktu, dan bisa jadi nanti ada tugas.” usul Marshall.

“Iya sih, aku takutnya begitu. Pas kita latihan, terlalu capek, pas bertugas malah tidak karuan kerjaannya.” Rocky ikut memberikan alas an.

“Baik deh. Kita latihan besok pagi ya.” Skye mencabut pemutar musiknya dari pengeras suara Chase, dan membantu menaruhnya di dalam tas Chase. “Aku mau makan dulu. Sudah agak sore.”

“Heh, makan sore? Boleh deh!” Rubble langsung semangat mendengar kata ‘makan’.

“Dasar tukang makan!” Rocky, Chase, dan Marshall menyoraki Rubble bersamaan sambil tertawa.

* * *

 

Malam harinya, Zuma menelpon Rocky melalui telepon video. Rocky tidur di rumahnya dengan bantal bekas yang ada di truknya.

“Hai, Wocky!” Zuma menyapa kakaknya dari video. Dia terlihat agak kelelahan, namun masih tersenyum.

“Oh, hai dek. Bagaimana hari pertamamu?” Rocky membalas. “Sepertinya melelahkan.”

“Iya, kalau aku boleh jujur. Kamu tahu, aku tidak tewbiasa dengan mengajawi seseowang, jadi aku agak sedikit kewalahan. Untung saja Wyder bisa membantuku dengan baik.” Zuma menguap.

“Kamu pasti sudah sangat capek. Tidurlah.” rengek Rocky pelan.

“Aku menyempatkan diwiku untuk menelpon kakak loh, walaupun aku sudah agak capek, hehe.” Zuma menggaruk pipinya.

“Aww, terima kasih, dek.” Rocky tersenyum dan mencoba membuat dirinya nyaman di atas bantal.

“Tadi banyak sekali owang-owang yang kita ajawkan, dan cukup melelahkan. Apalagi, kalau banyak yang mengulang, ehe.” Zuma menjulurkan lidahnya.

“Ini salahmu karena kamu mengajarkan mereka dengan tidak benar atau bagaimana nih?” ledek Rocky.

“Pastinya dong! Kakak tahu sendiwi kan!” Zuma tertawa.

Mereka mengobrol dengan satu sama lain tentang hari mereka. Zuma yang lebih banyak bercerita, dan Rocky yang terus saja mendengarkan celotehan adiknya tentang hari itu.

“Tapi, lagi… semuanya beda tanpa diwimu. Biasanya akan ada yang menyemangatiku jika aku tidak sengaja bewbuat salah.” Dia menjulurkan lidahnya.

“Err, iya sih. Aku merasakan hal yang sama. Memang sih tidak ada tugas berat untukku hari ini, namun… aku kangen.” Rocky menempelkan tangannya ke dekat kamera.

“Sama.” Zuma ‘mencium’ kamera miliknya dengan hidungnya, membayangkan dirinya sedang dielus kepalanya oleh kakak kesayangannya.

“Tentu, melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda secara mendadak sangatlah sulit.” Rocky mengelus kameranya perlahan, dan mengembalikan posisi tangannya seperti semula.

“Aku ingin kembali sekawang, kalau bisa.” Zuma berandai.

“Jangan, dek. Jadikan musim panasmu ini bermanfaat. Kita sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama cukup lama, kan? Ini adalah pengalaman baru bagimu, setidaknya… buat musim panas ini tidak terlupakan bagimu, dek.” Rocky menasihati adiknya.

“Tapi… kau…?” Zuma memiringkan kepalanya.

“Penuhi tugasmu dulu. Nanti, jika kamu sudah kembali, kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku… harap aku bisa penuhi janjiku itu.” Rocky mengangguk pelan.

Zuma terdiam sejenak. Mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama. Bahkan dari kontak mata antar satu sama lain, mereka mengerti seberapa sulitnya pengorbanan sementara ini. Tapi, dari raut wajah mereka, terlihat juga sebuah kepercayaan untuk bisa merelakan satu sama lain. Sempat hening sejenak, dan hanya ada suara rengekan kecil dari kedua anjing itu.

“Baik. Aku akan coba.” Zuma menguap lebih lebar dibandingkan sebelumnya. “Ah, sudah jam 10.”

“Tidur, dek. Kamu masih banyak orang yang harus dilatih besok di Anjeleau, kan?” Rocky meminta Zuma untuk tidur.

“Hanya jika aku bisa mendengar sebuah lagu dawimu, Wocky.” pinta Zuma.

“Hmm, sebenarnya aku hampir lupa untuk memberitahukan dirimu tentang ini. Ibu walikota meminta kita untuk tampil bulan depan, untuk acara bakat antar-kota.” Rocky membuka topik baru sebelum bernyanyi.

“Wah, iya kah? Aduh, sayang sekali aku sekawang sedang bewada di luar kota…” Zuma terlihat sangat kecewa.

“Iya sih, aku juga merasa kecewa sedikit. Tapi ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Toh, itu tugas kami untuk menggantikan Ryder dan dirimu selama kalian tidak ada, kan?” Rocky menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit.

“Aku penasaran, bagaimana lagunya kak?” Zuma semakin tertarik dengan lagu yang dimaksud.

“Sebentar, akan kunyanyikan satu bait.” Rocky mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, dan mulai bernyanyi pelan.

“ **Semua kenangan ini, waktu yang sangat indah. Terima kasih kau telah, menjadi penyegarku. Seperti musim panas, ini sangatlah indah… cerita suci, kita berdua.** ” Rocky bernyanyi dengan nada yang cukup sendu. Namun, di akhir nyanyiannya, dia mendengar isakan. “E-eh? Zuma! A-ah! Ma-maaf! A-aku tidak bewmaksud—“

“T-tidak apa-apa kak.” Zuma menyeka air matanya. “Aku hanya… membayangkan tentang kita berdua. Aku, yang kau anggap sebagai ‘penyegar’mu…” Zuma terdiam sejenak. “Aku sangat tewsentuh dengan liwik lagu itu. Aku bewhawap kalian bisa latihan dengan baik tanpa diwiku.”

“T-tentu. Untuk dirimu, aku janji.” Rocky menurunkan kupingnya. “Maaf, sekali lagi…”

“Tidak masalah.” Zuma menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit.

“Serius?” Rocky memiringkan kepalanya.

“Tentu, kakakku tercinta.” Zuma meledeknya sambil menyeka sisa air matanya.

“Baiklah… jika memang begitu, tidurlah.” Rocky melambaikan tangannya ke kamera.

“Tentu. Selamat malam, Wocky.” Zuma merebahkan kepalanya ke bantal milik Rocky yang dia bawa, dan mencium baunya. “Aku suka bau ini.”

“E-ehe. Jangan buat aku malu.” Rocky merona merah mukanya.

“Mimpi indah, kak.” Zuma memejamkan matanya.

“Mimpi indah, dek. Aku matikan videonya ya?” Rocky menguap.

“Tentu. Sampai jumpa besok malam.” Zuma mengambil posisi untuk tidur.

“Sampai jumpa.” Rocky mematikan teleponnya dan mulai mencoba masuk ke dunia mimpinya.

* * *

 

Kejadian yang sama terus berulang selama beberapa hari. Di pagi hari, mereka berlatih dan juga menolong orang-orang yang membutuhkan. Di malam hari, di saat yang lain sudah istirahat, Zuma dan Rocky mengobrol lewat telepon video. Terkadang Rocky menyapa Zuma bersama dengan yang lainnya. Namun, semenjak hari ke-10, Zuma mulai agak jarang menelpon Rocky. Rocky berpikir bahwa Zuma hanya sedang sibuk dan memang kelelahan, jadinya dia tidak bisa mengabari Rocky secara rutin. Namun, di malam ke-20…

“Rocky, kau mau menelpon Zuma lagi?” tanya Marshall.

“Iya, aku baru saja mau. Kamu mau ikutan?” ajak Rocky.

“Hmm, jika kau mengizinkan, boleh.” Marshall mengangguk. Rocky mencoba menghubungi Zuma, namun sampai 2 menit berselang, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa telepon Rocky mencoba menghubungkan sambungan ke Zuma.

"Eh? Ini aneh. Biasanya setidaknya akan ada nada sambungan.” Rocky bergumam.

“Sebentar, aku… tadi sempa dapat kabar dari Chase bahwa…” Marshall mengambil _remote_ TV dan memindahkannya ke saluran berita.

“… _rubuhnya menara di pulau Anjeleau Marine mengakibatkan jaringan komunikasi terputus ke luar pulau. Saat ini, kota tetangga sedang berusaha mengirimkan bantuan untuk Anjeleau Marine, dan mungkin untuk beberapa hari kota itu akan terisolir dari dunia luar. Karena lokasinya yang cukup jauh, diperkirakan bantuan teknis baru akan tiba dalam waktu 3 hari. Sekian_ Breaking News _kali ini, kembali ke acara berita malam._ ” Rocky dan Marshall mendengarkan berita tersebut dengan seksama.

“EH!?” Rocky kaget. “OH TIDAK! A-AKU HARAP RYDER DAN ZUMA TIDAK APA-APA!” Rocky tersungkur lemas, karena dia tahu persis tidak ada yang bisa dia perbuat sekarang. Dia pingsan seketika karena kaget dengan berita tersebut.

“R-Rocky! Kawan-kawan! Tolong!” Marshall memanggil ketiga anjing yang lain dari kalungnya. “Rocky pingsan! Tolong bantu aku untuk membawa dia!”

Tepat setelah Marshall selesai berbicara, pintu masuk terbuka. 3 anjing berlari masuk ke dalam, dan tanpa basa-basi mereka langsung menolong Rocky. Setelah semua aman, Chase baru bertanya. “Kenapa ini?”

“Dia mendengar berita tentang Anjeleau Marine, kak. Tadi katanya pulau itu akan terisolir selama beberapa waktu.” Marshall menjelaskan sambil berusaha menangani Rocky.

“Waduh, bagaimana dengan Ryder?” Skye terdengar sedikit panik.

“Dan Zuma! Tentu Rocky akan pingsan jika dia mendengar Zuma kenapa-kenapa!” Rubble menarik kesimpulan.

“Aku tadi memang sempat dikabarkan Ryder bahwa ada yang tidak beres. Di tengah percakapan kami, aku sempat mendengar suara dentuman keras. Dan saat itu juga, komunikasi kita terputus. Terakhir sih, Ryder bilang mereka tidak apa-apa.” Chase mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian siang tadi.

“Tadi sih menurut berita, tidak ada korban jiwa. Hanya saja mereka terisolir, dan bantuan sedang dikirimkan kepada pulau tersebut. Aku yakin sih karena mereka akan menggunakan beberapa alat berat, pasti lama untuk mengirimnya.” Marshall menyeritkan dahinya. “Aku kasihan dengan Rocky.”

“…kita harus bisa berjaga-jaga di sekitar dia selama beberapa hari. Aku ingat aku dulu pernah seperti dia saat Ryder kecelakaan. Kalian semua harus ikut dalam setiap misi jikalau aku tiba-tiba ambruk, iya kan? Aku takut, karena tidak ada bukti pasti tentang Zuma, Rocky sekarang berada di tahap yang sama. Kita harus buat dia selalu nyaman, dan harus membuat dia melupakan Zuma untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Agak sulit sih, aku pasti, namun kita harus berusaha.” Chase memohon kepada teman-temannya.

“Ah, ini ‘Chase Depresi’ bagian kedua dengan karakter berbeda.” celetuk Marshall. “S-sebelumnya maaf kak.”

“Tidak masalah. Setidaknya aku bisa berkaca dari kejadian itu, dan berharap tidak ada satupun dari kalian mengalami masa yang sama.” Chase melihat ke Rocky.

“…tentu.” Skye dan Rubble menjawab bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba, ada pesan masuk dari kalung Marshall.

“Eh? Apa ini pesan dari Ryder?” Marshall mencoba mengecek kalungnya, yang ternyata adalah rekaman video.

“Mawshall, Chase, atau siapapun yang menewima pesan ini. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama, jawingan dawuwat yang dipasang Wyder tidak bisa bewtahan lama. Tolong, tunjukkan video ini kepada Wocky, dan katakan kepadanya bahwa aku dan Wyder baik-baik saja. W-Wyder tadi memintaku untuk la-langsung mewekam ini, kawe-wena dia sa-sadar Wocky akan pani-nik dengan situ-situasi ini.” terlihat Zuma di video tersebut, namun lama kelamaan videonya mulai agak sedikit rusak.. “A-aku m-mohon Wo—bew-bewtahanlah ta—diwiku du-dulu untuk –wapa hari! A-aku sa-sayang—“ video kembali statis setelah jaringannya rusak.

Semua terdiam setelah melihat video itu. Mereka hanya bertatapan satu sama lain, dan Marshall langsung menyimpan video itu ke markas.

“…itu aneh. Tapi, amanah dari Zuma harus kita jalankan.” Rubble akhirnya berkomentar. “Tampaknya sinyal di sana sangatlah buruk”

“Iya. Aku iba dengan Rocky, sebenarnya. Aku percaya Zuma dan Ryder tidak kenapa-kenapa, namun… pasti agak sulit dengan keadaan seperti itu.” Skye ikut berkomentar. “Semoga… ini tidak akan mempengaruhi sesi latihan kita.”

“Sama. Untuk sementara, kita harus menunggu Rocky siuman dulu.” Marshall duduk di samping badan Rocky. “…aku tahu rasanya, Rocky. Aku mengerti.”

* * *

 

“Ngh…” Rocky akhirnya siuman juga. “Z-zuma…”

“Hei, Rocky. Kumpulkan dulu nyawamu.” Marshall menaruh tangannya di pundak Rocky. Tiga anjing yang lain sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

“Zuma bagaimana, Marshall?” Dia sadar bahwa yang menahannya adalah Marshall dan langsung menanyakan keadaan adiknya.

“Dia baik-baik saja. Tenang.” Marshall meyakinkan anjing abu itu. “Dia tadi mengirimkan video darurat dengan bantuan sinyal Ryder. Memang, videonya pendek sih, tapi dia mengabarkan bahwa dirinya dan Ryder baik-baik saja. Tadi juga dia meminta kami untuk menunjukkannya padamu.” Marshall menunjukkan tablet cadangan milik Ryder kepada Rocky. “Ini. Tontonlah.”

Rocky bangkit dari posisinya dan langsung memegang tablet itu. Terlihat video Zuma yang tdi, namun dengan kualitas yang sama. Rocky terlihat panik saat di akhir video, tapi dia terdiam saja.

“Tolong, stabilkan emosimu, Rocky. Kita masih harus latihan, dan percayalah, Zuma akan kembali dengan selamat.” Marshall mencoba menenangkan dia. “Serius. Aku… mengerti perasaanmu. Ingat saat musim dingin kemarin? Saat Ryder kecelakaan dan kita semua merindukan dia?”

“Aku ingat. Aku… sebenarnya tidak mau mengingatnya.” Rocky menggelengkan kepalanya dan terisak sedikit. “Aku… mengerti. Akan aku coba.” Dia menghela nafas.

“Tenang Rocky. Kita semua mendengarkanmu, kok. Jika kamu butuh teman untuk curhat, aku siap mendengarkan.” Marshall merangkul Rocky dan mengelus pundaknya dengan lembut.

“Baik… kamu tidak keberatan?” Rocky menatap ke muka Marshall.

“Silahkan.” Marshall mengangguk.

Rocky mulai menceritakan kecemasan dia terhadap Zuma, mulai dari kenapa dia jarang menelpon belakangan hari ini, menceritakan kebaikan Zuma juga, dan memberi tahu seberapa sayangnya dia terhadap Labrador coklat itu. Marshall hanya mendengarkan, dan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Dia juga berusaha menenangkan Rocky. Rocky merasa nyaman berbicara dengan Marshall, dan merasa sedikit tertekan menceritakan semua. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa dia iri dengan Chase yang punya adik seperti dia. Marshall membalasnya dengan ikutan iri kepada Rocky yang punya adik seperti Zuma. Mereka mengobrol cukup lama malam itu, hingga akhirnya semua perasaan cemas Rocky hilang semua.

“Sudah ya, Rocky? Sudah malam. Kita lebih baik istirahat. Masih ada 10 hari sebelum acara kita, dan kita baru hafal setengah jalan.” Marshall menguap, sudah merasa mengantuk.

“Tentu. Kita masih harus latihan. Tapi, boleh aku…” Rocky membisikkan rencana tariannya ke Marshall.

“Ah, itu mengingatkanku kepada Chase. Tentu, aku akan bilang kepada Skye untuk pergantian koreografi itu. Sudah, yang penting sekarang kamu sudah tenang, istirahat dulu.” Marshall menguap lebih lebar.

“Aduh, maaf ya, karena aku kamu jadi bangun lebih larut.” Rocky meminta maaf.

“Tidak masalah. Sudah tugas seorang EMT untuk memastikan pasiennya baik-baik saja, baik secara fisik maupun mental.” Marshall tersenyum tipis sambil mengucek matanya yang berair.

“Kamu merangkap menjadi seorang psikolog, heh?” canda Rocky.

“Semenjak masalah di musim dingin itu, iya. Aku belajar dengan bantuan Ryder juga.” Marshall menjulurkan lidahnya.

“Ya sudah deh, ayo. Kita tidur dulu. Terima kasih, Marshall.” Rocky memeluk Marshall sejenak dan langsung melepasnya. “Walaupun kamu adik Chase, kamu tetap keluarga bagiku.”

“Tentu, tidak ada senioritas di sini kan? Kita semua sama, dan kita punya hak yang sama untuk didengarkan. Makanya aku mau mendengarkanmu, walaupun kamu kakak Zuma.” Marshall mengangguk. “Malam, dan sama-sama.” Dia keluar lebih dulu.

“Malam, Marshall…”

* * *

 

10 hari selanjutnya, Rocky tidak terlalu cemas dengan keadaan Zuma karena dia bisa agak melupakan semua kecemasannya. Namun, tidak bisa dipungkiri, dia masih agak khawatir. Dia berharap yang terbaik untuk adiknya, dan pemiliknya juga. Latihan mereka berhasil dilakukan dengan sukses, dan sudah saatnya gladiresik.

“Ini latihan terakhir kita. Kalian semua siap?” Chase bertanya kepada keempatanjing yang lain.

“Tentu!” Rubble terlihat sangat semangat.

“Ayo, kapan lagi kita gladiresik? Aku tidak sabaruntuk melihat hasil akhir kita.” Rocky sangat antusias dengan gladiresik terakhir mereka. “Tidak lupa dengan gerakan tambahanku.”

“Skye, putar musiknya.” Chase meminta Skye untuk memulai, dengan keempat anjing cowok sudah dalam posisi masing-masing.

Skye langsung memutar musiknya dan segera bergabung dengan yang lain. Mulai dari sesi kelopak bunga, mereka melakukan semua tarian dengan baik. Sampai di bagian terakhir, Rocky tersungkur jatuh sambil menyanyikan nada tingginya. Itu adalah gerakan yang sempat dia bicarakan kepada Marshall 10 hari yang lalu, saat mereka hanya berdua. Hingga akhirnya, mereka kembali membentuk kelopak bunga dengan Rocky di bawah kelopak tersebut.

“Selesai!” Marshall langsung melepaskan Rubble yang memegang tangannya, yang masuk dalam koreografi.

“Ah, tadi lumayan! Tidak terasa sudah sebulan semenjak kita mengenal lagu ini.” Rubble bertepuk tangan pelan.

“Jujur, aku bosan dengan lagunya.” canda Skye, yang sontak membuat semuanya menatap kepadanya. “Maksudku, aku bosan dengan berapa banyak kita berlatih demi lagu ini. Tapi, toh, ini demi yang terbaik.”

“Betul, aku sendiri pun agak lelah sebetulnya. Skye benar, ini demi pertunjukan terbaik kita!” Rocky mengangguk pelan.

“Ah iya, aku lupa bertanya. Kenapa kamu meminta untuk mengganti koreografi di akhir, Rocky?” tanya Chase. “Membuatku teringat dengan masa laluku.”

“Ah, itu sebetulnya hanya efek dramatis.” Rocky menjulurkan lidahnya. “Tidak ada masalah sih tentang gerakan itu. Aku hanya ingin mencobanya.”

“Ah, iya, aku baru ingat. Besok Ryder pulang ya?” Rubble mengingat-ingat tanggal kapan Ryder berangkat.

“Iya, betul. Mereka berjanji hanya sebulan, kan?” Marshall menjawab.

“I-iya.” Rocky tiba-tiba murung. “Ah, kalian mengingatkanku kepada mereka.”

“U-ups… maaf, Rocky. Maaf.” Rubble menghampiri Rocky dan memegang pundaknya.

“Tidak masalah. Aku harus tegar untuk besok.” Rocky menghela nafas berat.

“Ayo, kita lebih baik pergi keluar dulu bersama-sama. Kita harus menyegarkan diri dulu sebelum besok.” usul Skye.

“Tentu. Aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk bersantai di malam hari ini.” Marshall menjawab dengan semangat.

“Kamu mau menunjukkan tempat persembunyian kita, dek?” Chase menaikkan alisnya.

“Sejak kapan itu tempat persembunyian?” Marshall tertawa.

“Entahlah. Bagiku itu seperti tempat pelarian bagiku.” Chase tersipu malu.

“Tapi kamu tidak keberatan jika untuk malam ini saja? Toh… Rocky butuh ketenangan sebelum besok.” Marshall memohon.

“Iya deh, itu juga tempatmu kan.” Chase mengangguk.

“Kalian punya tempat berdua sendiri?” tanya Rubble.

“Iya. Terkadang, setiap Chase atau aku butuh ketenangan, kita selalu mengunjungi tempat itu untuk bersantai sambil menikmati desiran ombak dan cahaya rembulan yang, terkadang, menyinari tempat itu. Seingatku sekarang sedang bulan separuh, sih.” Marshall menjawab.

“Baiklah. Tampaknya menarik.” Skye mengiyakan rencana mereka.

Akhirnya, kelima anjing itu keluar dari markas. Chase dan Marshall di depan, sementara Skye, Rocky, dan Rubble mengikuti dari belakang.

“Rocky, tolong tenang dulu ya?” Skye meminta kepada Rocky.

“Tentu, Skye. Aku akan berusaha. Cukup sulit untuk bekerja di bawah tekanan ini, namun demi dia aku harus kuat.” Rocky hanya tersenyum tipis.

“Aku yakin kamu kuat.” Rubble ikut menambahkan sambil menepuk punggung Rocky.

“Hei!” Rocky tertawa kecil sambil sedikit terbatuk-batuk. Skye dan Rubble tertawa bersama.

* * *

 

“Oke, kita sudah sampai!” Chase menuntun mereka semua ke teluk, dan langsung duduk di bawah pohon.

“Wah, jadi ini? Pantas saja Chase selalu terlihat senang setiap paginya.” cibir Rubble.

“Hehe, iya.” Marshall langsung duduk di sebelah kakaknya dan merangkul German Shepherd itu.

“Rocky, ayo!” Skye menarik tangan Rocky dan mengajak dia untuk duduk bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Rocky ikut duduk bersama keempat kawannya dan menatap ke rembulan yang hanya terlihat setengah. “Ini…” dia menikmati suara air yang menghantam teluk bagian bawah, dan beberapa daun berjatuhan dari pohon. Rocky menutup matanya dan membayangkan ketenangan yang dia butuhkan.

“ _Tenang, Wocky. Besok aku akan kembali._ ” Dia mendengar suara adiknya dari pikirannya. “ _Besok, semua akan kembali seperti normal. Bertahanlah, kami baik-baik saja kok._ ”

“Zuma…” Rocky berkata sambil memejam matanya.

Marshall melirik ke arah Rocky, dan langsung melepas Chase. “Kak, maaf, sebentar.”

“Iya dek, aku mengerti. Sana.” Chase mengangguk.

Marshall langsung menaruh tangannya di pundak Rocky. “Tenang saja, Rocky. Semua akan baik-baik saja.”

“Tentu…” Rocky membalas. “Tentu, semuanya… akan kembali…”

Kelima anjing itu terus menikmati pemandangan yang indah sampai tengah malam. Mereka segera kembali ke markas saat waktu sudah terlalu larut. Istirahat yang cukup adalah hal yang mereka butuhkan untuk penampilan besok.

* * *

 

Keesokan paginya, Chase membangunkan semuanya seperti biasa.

“Rocky! Bangun! Ayo, kita sudah ditunggu sama ibu walikota!” Chase mengetuk pintu rumah Rocky.

“Baik… sebentar…” Rocky baru saja tersadarkan dari tidurnya, dan langsung membuka pintunya untuk membiarkan sinar mentari memenuhi rumahnya.

“Bangun. Kita harus sarapan dulu, baru kita ke lapangan.” Dia langsung meninggalkan Rocky dan membangunkan yang lainnya.

“Tentu…” Rocky langsung keluar dari rumahnya dan meregangkan tubuhnya. “Pagi…”

“Pagi juga.” Marshall, yang dari tadi sudah dibangunkan, menyapa anjing Scottish Terrier itu.

“Hei, Marshall.” Rocky mengucek matanya. “Pagi ini cuacanya agak mendung ya?” dia melihat ke arah langit dengan sekilas. Memang ada beberapa awan mendung di langit.

“Aku sempat mendengar ramalan cuaca bahwa hari ini akan hujan. Semoga tidak saat kita tampil, hehe.” Marshall tertawa gugup.

“Hujan, eh…” Rocky bergumam pelan. “Tentu…” dia menatap ke arah langit cukup lama.

Banyak hal yang terlintas di pikiran anjing Scottish Terrier itu. Namun, semuanya tidak jauh-jauh dari adiknya, Zuma.

_“A-aku m-mohon Wo—bew-bewtahanlah ta—diwiku du-dulu untuk –wapa hari! A-aku sa-sayang—“_

Masih terbayang video itu di benaknya. Semua terasa seperti hubungan mereka terputus dengan terpaksa.  “ _Memang, hari ini adalah hari terakhir untuk perasaan sedihku, tapi…_ ” Rocky menghela nafas berat.

“Hei, Rocky, bangun. Jangan melamun di pagi hari!” suara anjing wanita mengagetkan Rocky dari lamunannya.

“Ah-eh! Ma-maaf.” Rocky melihat ke sekitar dan merapikan dirinya, malu.

“Masih memikirkan mereka, heh?” Skye menaikan alisnya.

“Iya, tentu. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud…” Rocky kehilangan kata-kata.

“Tidak masalah. Kalian tidak sama seperti Chase dan Marshall, dan aku maklum dengan hal itu. Tidak semua orang akan bereaksi sama jika mereka sedang merindukan seseorang.” Skye menepuk bahu Rocky. “Santai saja, Rocky. Jika kamu santai, pasti tidak akan terlalu sering merasa sedih tentang mereka.”

“…aku sudah berusaha, sebetulnya.” Rocky mengangkat bahunya. “Tapi ya… entahlah, aku tidak pernah bisa.”

“Oh… okelah, kalau begitu. Biasanya sih, dengan melakukan aktivitas lain, pikiran kita bisa mengabaikan hal-hal itu. Ayo, kita sarapan dulu. Chase sudah menunggu kita di dalam.” Skye mengajak Rocky.

“Iya, aku pernah dengar hal yang sama dari Marshall. Tentu, maaf aku sudah membuat kalian semua menunggu.” Rocky meminta maaf.

“Sudah ku bilang, santai saja. Ayo. Toh, Rubble sudah mau menambah porsinya, aku yakin.” ledek Skye.

“Dasar si tukang makan.” Rocky ikut tertawa, dan masuk ke markas bersama Skye.

“Hei! Ayo, ambil makananmu! Kita harus tampil siang ini dan kita harus siap-siap di lapangan!” Chase langsung menyambut Rocky dari pintu masuk.

“Iya iya, aku datang!” Rocky langsung menghampiri mangkuk makanannya dan langsung memakannya dengan perlahan.

* * *

 

Sementara itu, di Anjeleau Marine…

“Ah, tidak terasa bahwa tugas kita sudah selesai ya!” Ryder menaruh tas bawaannya di _hovercraft_ milik Zuma.

“Aw, kau betul. Aku mulai agak kangen dengan owang-owang di pulau ini.” Zuma mengiyakan kalimat Ryder. “Tapi… Wyder…” Zuma terlihat murung.

“Iya?” Ryder melihat ke muka Zuma, dan mengerti maksud dari raut wajah Labrador coklat itu. “…tentu, aku masih cemas dengan mereka semua kok. Tidak hanya Rocky, aku juga cemas dengan keempat anjing yang lain, yang harus bekerja tanpa arahanku.” Ryder mendekatinya dan jongkok sehingga dia sejajar dengan Zuma.

“Memang sih, kita bisa mengiwim pesan dawuwat itu, tapi… tetap saja, sepewti ada yang janggal di hatiku.” Zuma mengayunkan pandangannya, cemas. “Aku mewasa sepewti mendengar tangisan Wocky dawi kejauhan.”

“Hei, jangan berpikir seperti itu, Zuma.” Ryder menyentuh dagu Zuma dan mengelusnya pelan. “Kita hari ini pulang, kan? Dan… setidaknya kita akan kembali ke Adventure Bay dengan selamat, aku yakin itu. Kamu juga bisa jumpa kangen dengan Rocky lagi, kan?” Ryder menasihati anjing itu sambil mengelus pelan kepalanya.

“Iya, kau benar, Wyder. Aku tidak boleh bewsedih tewus.” Zuma menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. “Kita lebih baik kembali sekarang. Aku dengar dari Rocky bahwa mereka akan ada pertunjukan hari ini.” Zuma menjilat tangan Ryder dan segera naik ke _hovercraft_ nya.

“Eh? Pertunjukan? Mereka tidak bilang apa-apa kemarin, kepadaku.” Ryder terkejut.

“Entahlah, tapi yang aku dengar dari Wocky saat bebewapa hawi sebelum menawa sinyal wusak, meweka diminta untuk tampil untuk acawa bakat antar-kota.” Zuma menjawab.

“Hoo, menarik. Sayang di sini sinyalnya masih agak rusak, jadi kita tidak bisa melihat mereka dari jauh. Tapi, mungkin lebih baik jika kita pulang sekarang. Kali saja kita sempat untuk menonton mereka.” Ryder ikut menaiki kendaraan Zuma di kursi penumpang. “Ayo, kita balik sekarang.”

“Tentu. Kau siap, Wyder?” Zuma menyalakan mesinnya.

“Siap kapanpun dirimu siap, Zuma.” Ryder berpegangan kepada besi pengaman _hovercraft_.

“Kita bewangkat!” Zuma menginjak pedal dan mereka melaju dari ujung pantai Anjeleau Marine.

* * *

 

Kembali ke Adventure Bay…

“Tampaknya hari ini akan hujan.” intip Rubble dari belakang panggung.

“Iya sih, aku tahu itu.” Rocky hanya mengangguk.

“Jikalau nanti hujan…” Skye berandai-andai.

“Tidak perlu dipikirkan, kawan-kawan.” Rocky memotong kalimat Skye. “Kita cukup tampil sebaik yang kita bisa, kan?” dia mencoba memberikan semangat kepada teman-temannya.

“Betul sih. Kamu tidak salah.” Marshall mengagguk. “Ayolah, kita sudah siap kan?”

Mereka hanya menggunakan baju seragam mereka, namun dengan tambahan pita di baju mereka. Chase menggunakan pita biru, Marshall menggunakan pita merah, Skye menggunakan pita pink, Rubble menggunakan pita kuning, dan Rocky menggunakan pita hijau.

“Semestinya sih sudah. Mikrofon sudah dipakai semua?” Chase mengecek teman-temannya satu per satu.

“Sudah. Tidak ada perubahan pembagian liriknya, kan?” Rubble bertanya sekali lagi.

“Tidak. Kita semua sudah pasti dengan baris masing-masing, ya?” Skye menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Ya sudah. Ayo.” Rocky mengangguk.

Chase memimpin untuk keluar dari belakang panggung, dan menghampiri ibu walikota.

“Ibu, kami sudah siap semua.” Chase melapor.

“Baik, sebentar. Akan saya beri tahu pembawa acaranya.” Ibu walikota Goodway menghampiri seorang pria, yang dari tadi bertugas sebagai pembawa acara, dan mengobrol sebentar dengannya. Setelah mereka selesai, ibu walikota segera kembali ke tempatnya.

“Dan selanjutnya, perwakilan dari kota Adventure Bay, tim Paw Patrol!” Pembawa acara mempersilahkan Chase dan kawan-kawannya menuju ke panggung.

“Kita sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Ayo, Rocky, jangan takut.” Rocky bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengikuti Chase.

“Sebelumnya, boleh saya tahu kalian akan menampilkan bakat apa?” Pembawa acara itu bertanya kepada mereka berlima.

“Kami akan membawakan penampilan bernyanyi, dan sambil menari, seperti tahun lalu.” Skye menjawab, yang langsung disambut dengan sorakan dari beberapa orang.

“Hmm, menarik sekali. Kalau tidak salah, Paw Patrol sempat viral tahun lalu karena pertunjukan tarian sambil menyanyikan lagu ya?” tanya pembawa acara itu lagi.

“Betul. Waktu itu kami menyanyikan _Me Gustas Tu_. Kali ini kami akan membawakan lagu yang berbeda, yang berjudul _Summer Rain_.” Rocky menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

“Wah, hujan di musim panas! Sepertinya agak cocok dengan cuaca sekarang, yang sedikit mendung. Tapi, aku harap itu tidak menghalangi kalian untuk tampil dengan baik, iya kan?” Dia membuat penonton semakin antusias dengan penampilan anjing-anjing bertalenta itu.

“Pastinya! Kami akan tampil dengan sebaik-baiknya, untuk memuaskan para penonton!” Marshall juga semakin membakar semangat para penonton.

“Baik! Silahkan mempersiapkan diri dengan mengambil posisi.” Pembawa acara akhirnya mempersilahkan mereka untuk bersiap-siap.

(A.N.: **[C] – Chase** , **[M] – Marshall** , **[Ro] – Rocky** , **[Ru] – Rubble** , **[S] – Skye,** **Bold = Lirik Lagu** )

“Mari kita sambut, Paw Patrol dengan penampilan _Summer Rain_!” pembawa acara segera turun dari panggung setelah mereka berlima siap di posisi, dan penonton bertepuk tangan menyambut penampilan mereka.

Lagu dimulai dengan alunan piano yang lembut. Mereka semua membentuk formasi kelopak bunga yang lebih berdekatan. Rubble memegang tangan Marshall sambil mengadahkan tangannya ke atas, dan yang lain membuka tangan mereka sambil mengadahkannya ke atas. Semua menurunkan tangan mereka, dan melepaskan diri dari kelopak sambil berputar secara bergantian dan mengambil posisi sambil menaruh tangan mereka di dada. Tempo lagu berubah menjadi lebih cepat, dan mereka mulai menari seperti biasa. Rocky bersilangan dengan Rubble, dan Chase bersilangan dengan Marshall. Semua berbaris secara diagonal dengan Rubble di ujung barisan, dan mulai bernyanyi.

**[Ru] Seperti hujan yang turun, di musim panas tiba-tiba  
Cinta pun datang kepadaku, secara mendadak**

Rubble melewati teman-temannya sambil berputar, dan dilanjutkan oleh Chase.

**[C] Rintik hujan membuatku terjaga  
Sama seperti dirimu…**

Semua berdiri di sekitar Chase dan memegang kepala mereka sambil menggelengkannya kepala masing-masing. Marshall mengambil posisi tengah dan bernyanyi.

**[M] Emosi tercampur dengan bau tanah  
Perasaanku tidak karuan**

Semua berbaris dengan Skye di depan. Skye membentuk gerakan seperti membuka paying, dengan Rubble dan Rocky muncul dari sisi kiri, dan Marshall dengan Chase muncul dari sebelah kanan.

 **[S] Datanglah kepadaku, payungi aku dari hujan ini** **[A] (aku mohon)**

Rocky mengambil alih bagian tengah.

**[Ro] Apakah ini keajaiban?**

Mereka memulai bagian _reff_ , dengan Skye menyanyikan bagiannya.

**[S] Semua kenangan ini, waktu yang sangat indah  
Terima kasih kau telah, menjadi penyegarku**

Semua memutar tangan mereka, membentuk gerakan jarum jam besar, menggambarkan waktu yang mereka lalui bersama. Rubble melanjutkan bagian Skye sambil memperagakan air hujan yang jatuh dari langit.

**[Ru] Seperti musim panas, ini sangatlah indah**

Marshall berdiri di tengah dari belakang, dan semua membuka jalur untuknya.

**[M] Cerita suci kita berdua**

Semua mulai bergerak secara bergantian, seperti mengoper giliran mereka untuk bergerak. Mereka semua terdiam seperti patung di posisi mereka kecuali saat giliran mereka bergerak. Pertama, Chase dengan Rocky, lalu Rocky menuju Rubble, selanjutnya Rubble kepada Marshall, dan akhirnya Marshall berputar bersama dengan Skye. Skye menuju ke tengah, dan semua menjauhinya. Chase mendekati Skye sambil menggantikan posisinya dan menutup mata Skye sebentar, menggambarkan lirik yang dia nyanyikan.

 **[C] Ku tak bisa melihat, masa depan dengan jelas** **  
Tak seperti yang kuharapkan, kita tak bersatu**

Rocky langsung menuju ke tengah, sementara yang lain membalikkan badan mereka sambil membentuk pelangi dengan tangan mereka.

**[Ro] Janganlah kau seperti pelangi  
Yang muncul, hanya sesaat**

Marshall kembali menggantikan posisi Rocky, menyanyikan bagiannya.

**[M] Perasaanku terbawa oleh hujan  
Rasanya aku ingin menangis**

Lagi, semuanya berbaris dengan Skye di depan. Chase mengayunkan tangannya ke kanan, Marshall memiringkan badannya ke arah yang sama, Rocky mengayunkan tangannya ke kiri, Rubble melakukan hal yang sama seperti Marshall tapi ke kanan, sementara Skye bernyanyi di depan sambil mengangkat tangannya, membentuk persimpangan.

 **[S] Di persimpangan jalan, akankah dirimu menemuiku?** **[A] (ku menunggu)**

Kali ini, Rubble yang menyanyikan bagian akhir.

**[Ro] Akankah, dirimu datang?**

Mereka melakukan _reff_ kembali dengan gerakan yang sama persis, hanya dengan sedikit perubahan posisi.

 **[S] Semua kenangan ini, waktu yang sangat indah**  
Terima kasih kau telah, menjadi penyegarku  
**[Ru] Seperti musim panas, ini sangatlah indah**  
**[Ro] Cerita suci kita berdua**

* * *

Sementara itu, Zuma dan Ryder sudah masuk perbatasan Adventure Bay.

“Aku bisa mendengar suawa mereka bewnyanyi!” Zuma sedikit berteriak dan mempercepat laju _hovercraft_ nya.

“Kamu benar! Sepertinya mereka sudah mulai. Dan, tampaknya tabletku sudah mulai mendapatkan sinyal kembali.” Ryder mengecek tabletnya.

Namun, tiba-tiba hujan turun.

“T-tunggu, apa!?” Zuma langsung menekan sebuah tombol di _hovercraft_ nya, dan muncul sebuah atap dari kendaraan airnya.

“Oh tidak! A-apa jangan-jangan…!?” Ryder juga terlihat sedikit panik, mengingat salah satu dari kelima anjing yang sedang tampil sekarang sangat tidak tahan dengan air.

“Aku tahu Wocky sudah tidak takut tewhadap air, tapi tetap saja untuk hujan itu adalah masalah yang bewbeda!” Zuma semakin mempercepat laju kendaraannya.

“Cepat, Zuma! Kita harus melindungi mereka!” Ryder mengeluarkan payung transparan dari tas miliknya, dan mereka melesat menuju kota Adventure Bay.

* * *

 Kembali ke lapangan, mereka merasakan hujan mulai turun dengan perlahan.

“Rocky! Hujan!” teriak Chase dari belakang sambil menari.

“Biarkan!” Rocky balas berteriak.

“T-tapi kamu tidak--!” Marshall lebih panik, tapi berusaha dengan tenang menari bersama teman-temannya.

“Biarkan saja! Apapun yang terjadi, selesaikan tarian kita!” Rocky mengecilkan suaranya saat mereka semua berdekatan.

Mereka bergandengan tangan dan berputar, seperti saat _Rough_ tahun lalu. Hujan membasahi mereka semua, termasuk Rocky. “ _Basah… basah…!_ ” Rocky hanya bisa mengulangi kata-kata itu sambil berusaha menari dengan baik.

Chase bergerak menuju samping dan menyanyikan bagiannya sambil membuat gerakan seperti hujan yang turun menuju matanya, seperti tangisan.

 **[C] Tangisan jatuh bak air hujan** **[A] (kan kuingat)**  
**[Ro] Bahwa ku pernah merasa sebahagia ini**  
**[S] Embun yang, jatuh di, dedaunan**

Rocky menyanyikan bagian yang tinggi, sementara Skye menyanyikan bagian rendahnya. Rocky segera bergerak ke depan, seperti koreografi modifikasi yang telah disepakati

**[Ro] Kenangan gembira dan sedihku, di musim panas**

Rocky langsung tersungkur jatuh, dan menyanyikan nada yang cukup tinggi. Yang lain menyanyikan bagian _reff_ yang terakhir sambil diguyur oleh hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras.

**[A] Walau musim yang indah, kini kan berakhir [Ro] (Oh yeah)  
[A] Izinkan aku untuk, selalu menjagamu [Ro] (selalu menjagamu!)**

Tidak ada yang sadar, bahwa sebenarnya Rocky menangis dengan keras. Karena hujan yang deras, Rocky bisa menyembunyikan tangisannya itu. Marshall baru menyadari bahwa Rocky menangis, karena dia melihat Rocky menutupi mukanya dan terdengar isakan dari mikrofon miliknya.

 **[Ru] Semua kenangan ini, tak akan ku lupakan** **[A] (tak akan)  
[C  & M] Kenangan indah, di musim panas**

Pada saat mereka selesai menyanyikan bagian itu, Zuma dan Ryder sampai di lapangan tempat acara bakat digelar.

“WOCKY!” Zuma segera lompat dari kendaraannya dan naik ke atas panggung, tidak mempedulikan penonton yang memperhatikannya naik ke atas panggung secara tiba-tiba. Dia memeluk Rocky dengan erat, dan berusaha melindungi Rocky dari hujan. “Kak, kumohon tenanglah. Adikmu disini, di sebelahmu!” Zuma ikut menangis dengan pelan sambil menjauhkan mikrofon milik Rocky.

“Kawan-kawan! Tunggu! Kalian sudah gila atau apa!?” Ryder terdengar sangat cemas, dan segera turun sambil membuka payung miliknya.

Penampilan ditutup dengan posisi kelopak bunga seperti saat awal, dengan Chase dan Skye membuka tangan mereka sambil mengarahkannya ke atas, Rubble dan Marshall berpegangan tangan satu sama lain bersama dengan Chase dan Skye, Rocky dan Zuma berada di bawah kelopak itu, dan Ryder yang berusaha memayungi keenam anjing tersebut sambil melihat ke arah penonton.

“…” Tidak ada yang bergeming dari posisi mereka. Semua hening, sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara hujan yang membasahi seluruh Adventure Bay, dan isakan Rocky yang kini terdengar jelas karena kesunyian yang mengelilingi mereka semua. Bahkan Chase, Marshall, Skye, dan Rubble terus mempertahankan posisi mereka.

“Kak… kakak sudah gila…?” Zuma membenamkan mukanya ke pundak Rocky yang basah kuyup.

“Rocky… jangan paksakan dirimu, hei…” Ryder juga melihat ke arah anjing Scottish Terrier itu.

“Zuma… Ryder…” Rocky membuka tangannya, dan melihat ke kedua nama yang disebutkannya. “Selamat… datang… kembali…” Rocky sempat tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya dia tumbang dan pingsan di atas panggung.

“ROCKY!”

* * *

 

“…aku… di mana…?” Rocky berusaha membuka matanya. Perlahan-lahan, cahaya masuk ke bola matanya, dan dia melihat seekor anjing berwarna coklat di depannya. Semua masih remang-remang di pandangannya, sih.

“Wocky… kamu sudah bangun?” suara itu bertanya, sambil mengelus pipi Rocky dengan lembut.

“Zuma… itukah dirimu?” Rocky berusaha mengucek matanya, dan kali ini pandangannya sudah agak sedikit lebih jelas, walaupun masih agak remang-remang.

“Iya… adik pulang…” Zuma langsung memeluk Rocky dengan erat, sambil menangis di dada Rocky.

“Zuma, hei, jangan—“ Skye mencoba menghentikan Zuma, namun kalimatnya segera dipotong Rocky.

“Tidak apa-apa, kawan-kawan. Biarkan saja dia…” Rocky memejamkan matanya kembali, dan mencium bau-bau di sekitarnya. Seperti bau obat-obatan. “Apa kita ada di rumah sakit?”

“Lebih cocoknya, unit kesehatan markas.” Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dan juga suara seorang anak lelaki. “Rocky, kamu tadi pingsan setelah tampil. Saat Marshall cek, kamu mengalami hipotermia, karena hujan yang membasahi dirimu. Dan tentunya, hujan itu tidak sehat.” Rocky mengenali suara itu. Itu adalah pemiliknya, Ryder.

“Rocky… aku… aku mengerti apa yang kamu rasakan, belakangan hari ini. Aku pernah seperti dirimu, hanya saja sekarang aku tidak seperti itu karena aku yakin Ryder akan kembali.” Dia juga mendengar suara Chase. “Rasa kangen yang tidak terbendungkan, memaksa dirimu untuk terjatuh di atas panggung, di depan publik. Aku paham perasaanmu, Rocky.”

“Tapi, bagaimanapun… melawan hujan itu tidak baik.” kini dia mendengar suara Rubble. “Setangguh apapun, hujan bisa membuatmu sakit.”

“…aku minta maaf juga, kawan-kawan.” Rocky angkat bicara. “Aku membuat kalian semua cemas, aku mencelakakan diriku sendiri juga, tapi… aku tidak bisa mengabaikan penampilan kita. Namun… maaf, aku terbawa emosi, dan akhirnya aku menangis. Jatuh, tersungkur, tidak berdaya. Aku…” Rocky berusaha menahan tangisannya yang perlahan-lahan mengalir dari matanya, membasahi pipi anjing abu-abu itu.

“Sudah, bukan salahmu.” dia mendengar Marshall menyela kalimatnya. “Tidak ada yang salah di sini. Setidaknya, kita semua menyelesaikan tarian sesuai dengan koreografi yang telah disepakati semuanya, bersama-sama. Dan, sekarang yang penting kamu sembuh dulu, Rocky.” dia juga merasakan tangan yang menyentuh dahinya.

“I-iya…” Rocky mengangguk pelan. Dia mencoba membuka matanya dengan lebar, dan dia melihat semua teman-temannya bersama dengan Ryder.

“Syukurlah kamu tidak apa-apa, Rocky. Hanya sedikit hipotermia.” Skye menghela nafas lega. “Aku sempat berpikir ada sesuatu yang lebih parah dibandingkan itu.” Mukanya terlihat agak sedikit pucat.

“Maaf, sekali lagi.” Rocky mencium kening Zuma. “Dek, aku tidak bermaksud kasar, tapi bisa tolong lihat diriku sebentar?” pintanya.

Zuma berhenti menangis dan melihat ke muka kakaknya yang terbaring lemas. Mata amber dari anjing coklat itu penuh dengan air mata yang berlinang dari tadi. Rocky perlahan-lahan mendekati kening Zuma dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Zuma hanya terdiam dan menutup matanya, membiarkan kakaknya mencium keningnya.

“Sudah, berhenti menangis ya?” Rocky mengelus punggung Zuma.

“A-aku akan bewhenti…” Zuma menyeka air matanya dan mengangguk pelan. "Ah, aku mau mengembalikan bantalmu."

"Nanti saja. Bagaimana tidurmu?" Rocky bertanya.

"Cukup nyenyak... tewasa sepewti kakak selalu ada di sisiku." Zuma tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

“Sama-sama. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan kerjaanmu di Anjeleau Marine?” Rocky membuka topik baru.

“Ah, ke-kemawen cukup sulit sih, ta-tapi lama-lama aku tewbiasa.” Zuma sedikit terbata-bata sambil terisak, mencoba tidak menangis kembali.

“Terus?” Rocky terdengar antusias mendengar cerita Zuma.

“Aku juga kenal bebewapa instwuktur di sana, dan sejujuwnya aku agak kangen dengan meweka saat mau pulang tadi.” Zuma terus bercerita.

“Aku yakin yang lain juga mau mendengarkan ceritamu, dek. Boleh tolong ceritakan semua pengalamanmu selama sebulan kemarin?” Rocky tersenyum. “Yang lain mau kan?”

“Boleh!” Keempat anjing yang lain menjawab dengan kompak.

“K-kak, t-tapi a-adek tidak bisa b-bewcewita k-kalo ka-kakak memeluk a-adik se-sepewti i-ini…” Zuma merah sekali mukanya. Dia sangat malu.

“Ah, kalau begitu sini.” Rocky melepaskan Zuma sebentar dan bangun, tapi langsung menarik badan Zuma saat dia berputar ke teman-temannya dan memeluknya dari belakang. “Sudah?”

“K-kak!” Zuma menutupi mukanya, sementara yang lain hanya tertawa.

“Dasar.” Ryder geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

 

Mereka membicarakan tentang pengalaman Zuma dan Ryder saat berada di Anjeleau Marine. Semuanya larut dalam pembicaraan hingga tidak sadar bahwa hujan akhirnya berhenti, setelah cukup lama membasahi Adventure Bay.

“Hei, kawan-kawan, hujannya berhenti.” Rubble yang paling pertama sadar bahwa hujan berhenti.

“Wah, iya!” yang lain juga terdengar sangat senang dengan berhentinya hujan, karena mereka menunggu sebuah hal yang hanya muncul setelah hujan.

“Pelangi!” Zuma menunjuk ke sebuah hal yang mereka cari-cari.

“Wah! Bagus!” Skye berbinar-binar matanya.

“Indah ya.” Rocky hanya tersenyum sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke Zuma, yang masih dikunci di pelukannya.

“Iya. Indah sekali.” Chase ikut mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

“Kalian sadar kan bahwa warna di pelangi ada enam?” celetuk Marshall.

“Enam atau tujuh?” Rubble menaikan alisnya.

“Enam, seingatku. Merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, dan ungu. Aku dengar ada sih warna nila, tapi katanya itu sama saja seperti biru.” Chase menjawab. “Kenapa, dek?”

“Apa kalian tidak sadar bahwa kita juga seperti pelangi? Ada enam, dan… mempunyai warna yang hampir sama persis, kecuali Skye, yang berwarna merah muda.” Marshall menjelaskan.

“Ah, iya. Aku baru sadar, sebetulnya.” Rocky melihat satu per satu temannya.

“Aku sebagai merah, Zuma sebagai jingga, Rubble sebagai kuning, kamu sebagai hijau, Chase sebagai biru, dan Skye… secara teknis, ungu.” Marshall menunjuk satu per satu,

“Memang, aku sengaja membuat kalian mempunyai warna pelangi. Awalnya sih, Chase dan Marshall diberi warna biru dan merah karena memang polisi dan pemadam kebakaran identik dengan dua warna itu. Lalu, Rocky berwarna hijau karena dia seorang ahli teknis yang juga pecinta alam. Zuma aku beri warna jingga, sama seperti kebanyakan peampung yang warnanya jingga. Skye diberi warna merah muda karena identik dengan warna perempuan. Dan terakhir, Rubble aku beri warna kuning karena kebanyakan tanda konstruksi berwarna kuning.  Tapi, setelah dipikirkan kembali, aku agak sedikit menyesal kenapa Skye bukan berwarna ungu. Tak apa lah, toh nasi sudah menjadi bubur.” Ryder tertawa kecil. “Kalian semua adalah satu-kesatuan, dan tidak akan bisa bekerja tanpa satu sama lain. Ingat itu.”

“Kita adalah keluawga, dan keluawga tidak meninggalkan siapapun, walaupun sebewapa besar badai yang menghantam.” kata Zuma.

“Betul.” Rocky mengiyakan.

“Walaupun pelangi hanya muncul sebentar, tapi kita akan selalu ada untuk masyarakat umum, kan?” Chase tersenyum lebar.

“Itu yang membedakan kalian dengan pelangi.” Ryder tersenyum bangga. “Aku sangat senang dengan semangat juang kalian untuk melayani publik. Selain itu, kalian juga sangat bagus dalam melakukan tarian yang indah. Aku sangat, sangat bangga dengan kalian semua. Sepertinya aku sudah mengatakan hal ini beribu-ribu kali, tapi kalian tidak akan tergantikan, walaupun dengan seluruh emas, permata, ataupun harta-harta lainnya di dunia ini. Kalian semua sangat berharga, dan tidak ada nilai yang dapat menggantikan kalian.” Ryder menitikan air mata haru.

“Aw, terima kasih Ryder…” Chase yang paling pertama mendekati Ryder dan berusaha memeluknya. Yang lain juga berusaha, namun karena Ryder sedang berdiri, mereka tidak bisa mencapainya.

Ryder langsung duduk dan membiarkan empat anjing yang lain memeluk pemilik mereka. “Kalian itu manis, tahu tidak?” Ryder hanya tertawa kecil.

“Kakak tidak mau?” Zuma bertanya.

Rocky melepaskan pelukannya dan turun dari ranjang perlahan-lahan, lalu menghampiri Ryder.

“Terutama, dirimu, Rocky. Bukan apa-apa, tapi kamu adalah salah satu anjing yang menjadi tanggungan khususku.” Ryder menarik Rocky pelan dan memeluknya bersama dengan yang lain.

Zuma hanya tersenyum melihat dari ranjang Rocky. “Semua ini indah ya…”

 

**_Tak akan aku lupakan sedikitpun kenangan di musim panas ini. Janji untuk menjaga satu sama lain. Hujan ini tidak terduga, tapi begitu pula semua kenangan bahagia dan sedih kita. Dan lagi… izinkan aku untuk selalu menjagamu._ **

**_Zuma._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Mungkin beberapa part ada yang agak over-maso haha maaf--
> 
> Line Distribution Summer Rain di sini dibagi dengan 'rata'. Semua dapet sekitar 6 baris dan termasuk Rocky yang dapet ad-libs. Pembagian juga sesuai arti lirik yang menggambarkan kesedihan Rocky itu sendiri.  
> Lagu ini selalu aja berhasil bikin author nangis di bagian akhir haha--
> 
> Selalu kepikiran dengan Rocky yang takut air, dihujanin kaya gitu. Biasanya sih trauma tingkat tinggi ini bisa bahaya buat penderita. Tapi ya... dia lawan, walaupun akhirnya tumbang.
> 
> Semua bagian Umji di lagu asli digantiin sama Marshall (Yerin) karena nyatanya dia dapet paling dikit di lagu asli hiks
> 
>  
> 
> ~~ada yang mau gambarin scene pas selesai konser gak :)))))~~
> 
>  
> 
> Dan yey for almost 10k words! <3
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> -Paw Patrol adalah karya milik Spin Animation ciptaan Keith Chapman dan Hak Cipta dipegang oleh Nick Jr.. Saya hanya membuat cerita fiksi penggemar ini hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi, dan tidak mengambil profit seperserpun.  
> -여름비 (Summer Rain) adalah lagu milik GFriend. Tidak ada maksud sebagai promosi berbayar oleh Source Music (label record GFriend).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [#MariBerpuisi: Koleksi Puisi Paw Patrol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179873) by [PrimatamaNabil (Private0201)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private0201/pseuds/PrimatamaNabil)




End file.
